Undead Nation
by Nantalith
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko and Sokka expect to dispel a rebellion but end up facing something they've never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after Avatar: The Last Airbender but before Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Promise.

A/N: This story is heavily inspired by Kingdom (Netflix KDrama). It's not a copy of the story but may have similar vibes.

**UNDEAD NATION **

ONE

"Cannibalism?" asked Zuko.

"Yes," said Sokka "people eating people."

Zuko studied him as he placed the report he had been reading on his desk. Sokka loved a good laugh but also knew what was an acceptable joke. In the couple of months since defeating Fire Lord Ozai, the pressures facing both Zuko as an unpopular Fire Lord and Aang as the wayward Avatar had become clear to the others. They all felt the burden of rebuilding nations so it was very unlikely that Sokka would come with idle gossip.

"And you heard the story this morning in the market?"

Sokka nodded and continued,

"Obviously, no one was giving the story any credit - I mean, people suddenly attacking and eating each other is a pretty wild rumour, but something had scared that villager, something attacked him. I'm not saying it was a person, and if it was, I don't think they were trying to eat him. Maybe bite him 'coz they didn't have a weapon, but really I think it's an animal used to drive an agenda."

"So you're saying his fear turned whatever attacked him into a person?"

Sokka nodded again as Zuko leaned back in his chair,

"Someone could be stirring up trouble, I'm not popular as Fire Lord," he said.

"I think someone is definitely stirring. Some of your father's cronies will be looking for a way to get your father back in power."

Zuko nodded.

"Also," added Sokka, "I think they might be using "monsters" to bring trouble to you _and_ Aang - you did work together to defeat Ozai."

"I also think it's suspicious that's the rumour started in a small village close to Yangyang, where I happen to be going tomorrow," said Zuko.

Sokka didn't know that bit of information but he's mind was putting conspiracies together.

"Maybe a short detour is in order," he mused.

Zuko nodded. He had barely been in office and he already had to quell a potential rebellion. He had vainly hoped to establish himself in the palace before he needed to defend his position as Fire Lord. He had known resistance was inevitable, he'd shaken up the Fire Nation, 'weaken' them to the minds of some, but he knew his way was right, and he also knew his path would be tough. He also knew he wasn't doing it alone.

"A detour, it is."

Zuko and Sokka could tell the village was abandoned before they reached it, even the wildlife in the surrounding farmlands were gone. The air was heavy and Zuko could catch the occasional whiff of something burnt but couldn't immediately see anything. Leaving Zuko's men and their transport in Yangyang to travel incognito gave them opportunity to search the area as they approached. Zuko hadn't been entirely sure it was a good idea but Sokka had argued that they needed stealth and the two of them had more experience in hiding from enemies than Zuko's men, especially since both of them had been on the run from the Fire Nation before. They also didn't need a royal welcome to alert their enemies to their presence.

As they got closer, they could see the village was strangely fortified. Barricades, trenches and spikes encircled the village, and it looked like it was positioned to prevent something coming out the village and not going in. In contrast, the stilted houses were still in good repair so whatever had attacked the village hadn't been interested in destroying the village. It was seeming less and less like a rebellion to Zuko and more like an animal attack.

"This is either a really elaborate scheme, or there is something else going on," said Sokka as they stood studying the fortification.

"I don't think it's a plot to overthrow me," Zuko mused aloud. "Maybe it's an animal," he said changing the topic as he pointed to an obscured path through the barricade. "A crazed animal is unlikely to nativagate that path." It would also only attack people and have no interest in destroying homesteads.

Sokka made a sound in the back of his throat. While he was inclined to agree with Zuko's assessment, he couldn't shake the traveller's words from the morning before - people attacking and eating each other. Was this fortification for animals? Or was for people. He too was busy weighing up his theories to notice Zuko make his way toward the path. A loud crash caught his attention and he turned to see Zuko fall into a pit trap.

"Not good," muttered Sokka running up to the pit and looking in.

Zuko had landed on his front among the charred remains in the pit. He found himself face to face with a burnt skull. The flesh was gone and the bone had cracks from the heat. He quickly guessed what he had landed on and could see more bodies around him.

"Zuko?"

He heard Sokka calling him but was too winded to answer immediately but as he moved to raise his hand, a sharp pain emanated from his left side causing him to gasp and cough as ash swirled around his face. Not wanting to breath in human ash, Zuko scrambled to his feet quicker than his bruised body would have liked.

"Zuko?" Sokka pressed.

He managed to raise his right hand and grunt a reply trying to catch his breath as his side throbbed with every breath. Sokka could see Zuko was struggling and he hoped he was just winded. He trotted round to where Zuko was leaning against the side and gave the pit a quick lookover. An earthbender had created the hole, the sides were too smooth and the pit was too square. It was also very deep, the lip was high above a person's reach.

"Anything broken?"

"Dunno," hissed Zuko.

"Bleeding anywhere?"

"No," answered Zuko. "My ribs…"

Sokka winced in sympathy. That added to their pit trap problem, Zuko wouldn't be able to get out the pit without a ladder or steps of some kind while abled bodied. Even with Sokka's help, the pit was too deep . He should have asked Toph to come with them but she had made her thoughts on meetings and discussions clear and he really hadn't anticipated this level of trouble. Honestly, he had expected some disgruntled generals plotting a coup in a backroom of someone's house. He was about to speak when he thought he saw movement to Zuko's right but when he looked all was still. And it was then he noticed what was burnt in the pit.

"Are those bodies?"

Zuko nodded trying to grapple with all the new information - the abandoned village, the fortification, the pit trap, the bodies, the burning of bodies, Sokka talking about people eating other people. Were they really up against some kind of monster?

Sokka seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"I'm going to find a ladder and get you out then we're heading back to Yangyang."

He didn't hang around to see Zuko nod but headed further into the village. They had stumbled onto something bigger than they initially thought and were not equipment for it. They needed to get back to Yangyang and to the palace for reinforcements. It was not the plot they had initially thought, but someone could use the unrest the animal caused to stir up some trouble.

However, finding a ladder was proving to be difficult. Most wooded items had been broken, sharpened and staked into the ground around the village. Popping his head into a couple of houses offered little to help, table legs had been broken off and beds pushed up against doorways. He vaguely thought of trying to use the steps leading up to the houses but they would be impossible to move. He was wondering if Zuko would be able to handle a rope with injured ribs when he heard Zuko scream. He looked back to see the pit trap ablaze.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**UNDEAD NATION **

TWO

Toph was annoyed. It appeared Zuko and Sokka had gone on an adventure without her. She stood on a palace balcony feeling the setting sun. The royal entourage had been scheduled to return from Yangyang hours ago but not even a message had been sent.

In reality, Toph was guising her worry with 'adventure unfairness'. Zuko wasn't some peasant who suddenly become a prince, he grew up with royal protocol. And while he had been banished and training Aang, he knew how things worked and acted accordingly. Being late in returning and no message was a serious cause for concern.

"I need a messenger hawk," she yelled.

...

Aang was sitting with King Kuei in his private chambers discussing the last 100 years of war and the effects it had on all the nations. The King wanted to hear the truth from someone who didn't have any agendas - well meaning or otherwise. He was appalled by not only the atrocities but also by his ignorance. Aang himself also felt bothered as they spoke, but it wasn't to do with their topic of conservation. He'd felt something prickling at him since the previous night. A disturbance that he couldn't place. Since his encounter with the lion turtle, he was better at sensing spirits and was more aware of the balance of life. He felt like the balance was shaky - on the verge of tipping over. They were interrupted by a messenger carrying a scroll bearing a Fire Nation seal.

"That's Zuko's personal seal," said Aang as King Kuei broke the seal and read the contents.

"I don't think it's from Fire Lord Zuko," said King Kuei with a frown and turned the message to face Aang.

Aang stared at the muddy handprint on the page, the prickling sensation getting stronger. Zuko's personal seal and Toph handprint meant trouble - and something that had to be kept secret.

"I'm afraid I have to leave," he said, "there's an emergency in the Fire Nation."

...

Zuko could hear his uncle chastising for acting without thinking things through, without considering all possibilities. He should have acted more cautiously, there was obviously something strange going on and he blindly walked into the trap. He's only consolation was that it was a trap for a monster so maybe he wasn't dealing with a rebellion. Yet.

But he was dealing with a lot of pain in his left side. If his ribs weren't broken, they were badly bruised. They ached and pulled as he breathed and he was feeling a little light-headed from his short breaths. He could still create a flame in his palm but trying any firebending form was painful. He was also deeply unsettled standing among the burnt remains. Any movement cause ash to drift up and flood Zuko's mind with burnt flesh and old terrors.

Sokka also seemed to be taking a long time to look for a ladder, between the ash and pain, Zuko felt like he was going to lose his mind. He could see how the villager thought he had seen people eating each other, images came unbidden to his mind. He tried shaking his head to clear it but it left him unbalanced and dizzy. He heard some scuffling and looked up hoping to see Sokka and a ladder but instead he felt something grip his ankle.

Mildly surprised, he looked down to see a blackened hand around his ankle, the charred body creeping forward with teeth exposed, jawing the air. The burnt, dead, corpse was trying to bite him. Zuko tried to shake it off him but saw some of the other bodies were moving or making their way toward him. Unable to get free of the hand, he set the pit ablaze.

...

"ZUKO!"

The heat was intense, Sokka couldn't get close to the pit, and looking round he couldn't see if anyone was controlling the flames. Had Zuko set off another trap? Was he able to bend the flames with his injuries?

"ZUKO!" he yelled again trying to be heard above the roar.

Suddenly the flames cut out and Zuko came scrabbling over the edge of the pit, flames propelling him from his feet. He was pale and covered his ash, his eyes were glassy with fear as he gesticulated at the pit and gasped for breath.

"What? What is it?" Sokka glanced around looking for the enemy while trying to loosen Zuko's grip on his forearm.

"Dead - biting."

"What?" Sokka stopped looking for an enemy and focused his attention on Zuko.

After his initial flight from the pit, Zuko was beginning to feel the effects on his ribs. His pained breath was more to do with injury than fright as he tried to tell Sokka what happened.

"The bodies, the bodies were moving, tryna bite me…"

Sokka interrupted Zuko by pulling him to his feet,

"Let's into a house first - safety first."

Zuko didn't object and let Sokka take him to one of the nearby houses. Hearing the villager's words echoed by Zuko had unsettled Sokka as had his mad dash out the pit. Even now Zuko kept looking back at the pit, muttering and stumbling along side Sokka up the steps and into the house. Only once they were in the house and Sokka had wedged a chair at the door, did Zuko come to his senses somewhat.

"Dead people attacking and biting people." Zuko was staring at the door. "Dead people… Sokka…?"

"Yes," said Sokka securing the windows and checking for a backdoor which there wasn't.

"It's not a rumour, it's true. Dead people..."

"Zuko!"

The Fire Lord gave a start at Sokka bark but seemed to shake himself out of his ramblings. He stated to take a deep breath but winced.

"We have to get to Yangyang," he said with a hiss.

"Hey, I'm the plan guy," said Sokka opening his pack. "First, we tend your wounds, ready some weapons and then head out Yangyang."

Zuko nodded but Sokka wasn't as upbeat as he made out. He was worried about their situation, Zuko's injuries and the implication of his words. Zuko was not one to give in to flights of fantasy, if he saw the dead moving and attacking, Sokka felt compelled to believe him - even if it sounded insane. It was also too late in the afternoon to head back with Zuko's further injuries. His mad dash out the pit had resulted in scratches and cuts, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Sokka could tell Zuko was in a lot of pain. The intensity of his earlier flames would had tired him out further. There was just no way they were going to make it back to Yangyang by nightfall. And as calm as Zuko looked at that moment, Sokka knew it would be a different story once they left the house - you didn't just shrug off a fright like that. Sokka also didn't relish the idea of meeting an animated dead person at night.

Sokka rummaged through his pack looking for the simple first-aid kit Katara had put together for travelling. Sokka toyed with the idea of making one of the teas for Zuko, it was pain relieving but also make you drowsy. In his current state, it would send Zuko to sleep in minutes. The sleep would do him good but if they were attacked, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Zuko may be pretty banged up but he could still hold off an attack with his firebending if pressed. While he debated, he helped Zuko clean up and put some ointment on his scrapes and scratches.

"Can all firebender fly with feet rockets?" asked Sokka as held a cold cloth to Zuko's ribs.

"Feet. Rockets."

Sokka put Zuko's expression down to pain and not his naming conventions.

"Yeah, flames from your feet - you know, like Azula does," clarified Sokka.

"No," said Zuko after a pause. "She's just a genius."

"Then you are one too," said Sokka helping Zuko back into his tunic. Seeing Zuko's confusion, he elaborated, "I didn't get you out the pit, flame boy."

"How did I get out of the pit…" Zuko was drawing a blank.

"You propelled yourself out," said Sokka getting up and deciding to make some tea for Zuko. The house seemed secure enough for one night at least, and he needed Zuko rested if they were going to get to Yangyang in one piece tomorrow.

"I did? I don't really recall."

Sokka wasn't surprised. He was having trouble imagining those burnt corpses attacking Zuko, but then he remembered he thought he saw something moving. He brought the tea to Zuko still trying to organise his thoughts.

Zuko recognised the smell of the tea but didn't say anything - was very tired and in a lot of pain. He trusted Sokka to have thought their situation through. They sat in silence but it wasn't comfortable. Zuko's gaze kept drifting toward the door, every sound had him alert. Sokka wanted him to sleep in the room but refused to leave his spot. Sokka gave up and got some bedding, Zuko took a pillow but wouldn't take a blanket. Sokka didn't argue but once he was asleep, he draped the blanket over him before having another look around the house. The kitchen was still stocked, clothes in cupboards - the only thing missing were people. Sokka looked at the barricade through the window, his eyes drifting toward the burnt out pit. From the intensity of the flames, nothing would have survived. But it had been burnt before and something attacked Zuko. The whole village couldn't fit in the pit so where were others - run away or dead? But alive? Dead alive? Sokka couldn't sort out his thoughts as he watched the last of the sun's rays slide from the land through the window shutters. In the gathering darkness, he thought back to Zuko's words that afternoon, his fear. The whole situation made his shiver, it was creepy and disturbing. Sokka imagined he could see weird creatures in the shadows, spilling out of their hiding places under the houses and gathering in the gloom.

He nearly screamed with flight when something rose in front of him from below the window sill. He couldn't see detail but it was definitely a person, the smell of rotten meat rolled over him. He dared not move, not knowing if it could hear him or not - could it smell him? Could it feel the tremors that ran through his body? It stood swaying slightly as it got darker before taking some shuffling steps toward the door.

Something fell from the house opposite them causing Sokka to jump. It was another one, shuffling out of its hiding place. Sokka felt sick - had they been there the entire time? They had walked right past it hiding behind some barrels next to the door. His gaze drifted to the door and the ridiculous chair propped against the door handle. Was it strong enough? The one in front of him hadn't moved again, the anticipation was killing Sokka. He didn't know whether it was going to attack or not, did he attack first or were they safe enough in the house? How strong was it anyway?

More of them were making their way into the road and milling around without direction. All the fortification suddenly became clear - the villagers hadn't gone anywhere, the barricade was to keep the dead people inside the village. And he and Zuko were inside with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**UNDEAD NATION **

THREE

Toph was waiting for Aang and Katara when they landed. Aang had pushed Appa overnight, his feeling unease increasing the closer they got to the Fire Nation. The initial feeling of unbalance as Aang's feet touched the ground almost made him stumble.

"What's happened," he asked.

Toph shook her head,

"Zuko and Sokka went to Yangyang on official business and haven't returned, no word since."

"There's something wrong with the balance between us and the spirit world. And it's here in the FIre Nation, I felt it when I touched the ground," said Aang.

"You think something bad has happened to Sokka and Zuko?" asked Katara chewing her lip.

"Something prevented Zuko from communicating with the palace, and if they had to walk back, the would have been here by now," said Toph.

"How far is Yangyang? I don't think Appa can fly any further."

"Not too far, about four hours," said Toph. "Transport is ready and waiting for us."

"The palace seems a bit calm for a missing Fire Lord," said Katara as they made their way to the stables.

"Fire Lord Zuko is not missing," said Toph evenly. "He ate something strange and is not feeling well."

"Do you think lying is a good idea?" asked Aang.

"Someone will take advantage if they find out he's gone, it's too soon after his coronation," said Toph.

Aang didn't voice it but something had gone wrong, he just hoped Sokka and Zuko were okay.

….

The village was now full of creatures - some standing still, others slowly shuffling around under the moonlight. Sokka had been studying the creatures for some hours now. He knew the one in front of the window could hear as it turned to face the sounds the others made. He was also fairly sure it couldn't see. It reacted to sounds but didn't look around, didn't appear to watch what was going on around it. From what Sokka could tell, none of the creatures could see. Or, at least, not very well. They seemed to react to movement and sound more than actively look around.

What he really wanted was for the creature to step away from the house so he could retreat from the window. Zuko wasn't going to sleep all night, the tea would wear off and pain would wake him. Any unintentional noise would alert the creature to their presence and Sokka didn't know how strong they were or if they could break down a door. He was sure they couldn't open one, the path into the village through the barricade was proof that the creatures had limited intelligence.

Sokka took a slow step back. He watched the silhouette through the shutter, it didn't move. He took another. Still no movement. Another step. Nothing. Another. Sokka's heart was beating so loudly in his ears, he wasn't sure he would be able to hear if he made any noise, but he made it to Zuko's side.

Now on the far side of the room, Sokka couldn't see by the moonlight and his breathing sounded harsh and loud. He settled down next to Zuko not wanting to wake him but ready to muffle any noise. As the silence stretched, Sokka relaxed a little but still remained alert. If the creatures moved at night, they could leave at sunrise and head to Yangyang. The trip from Yangyang to the village had taken about two hours, even injured they should make it back before nightfall. The food in the house had gone bad but there was still water so they'd be hungry but okay.

Some time after midnight Zuko started to stir.

"Quiet, be quiet," Sokka whispered in his ear and he was immediately still. "Outside."

"How many?"

"Lots."

Zuko was quiet for a while.

"Where were they?"

"Hiding, came out after the sun set." Sokka kept his voice low. He kept his attention on the window, looking and listening for any sign of movement. He decided it was safe to continue.

"They were in dark corners," he didn't want to tell Zuko the creatures had been hiding under the houses. He was sure they would head back when the sun rose and he didn't want to add to Zuko's stresses. Better that only one of them knew what was centimeters from their ankles when they left tomorrow. Sokka suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"If they only move at night, why did they attack me in the pit?" asked Zuko after a long silence.

"I think it's more about sunlight than nighttime," said Sokka. "They started moving around after the sun set, when the sunlight was gone. It was twilight, I could still see - the pit trap was dark when covered and the sunlight didn't reach bottom when you fell in."

An uneasy silence fell again. Sokka could hear Zuko trying to shift position and his own butt was getting numb. His shoulders also ached with tension, sitting waiting, trapped.

"Do you think it's contagious?" asked Zuko.

"No," said Sokka firmly.

"You sound… so sure - why?"

"Because I don't think it is," lied Sokka. He refused to consider the idea that it was any form of disease. It was too awful to think people could catch whatever had happened to the villagers and he didn't want to consider that Zuko might catch it. Except he did. He watched the sky lighten and thought about being dead and rotting and walking around.

….

Sokka and Zuko stood in the middle of the road watching the creature hunched down at the base of a tree. The road was still baking in the sunlight but Sokka didn't want to test his sunlight theory. Their choices, however, were limited, take the road, go through the shaded forest or return to the village. Leaving the village that morning had been simple enough. Zuko figured out almost immediately where the creatures were hiding - there really was no other place for them to hide. He called some flame to his palms and stalked out the village. After a brief moment of inner composure, the two had started for Yangyang.

The journey so far had been slow but steady until they reached the forest and spotted the creature under the tree. The creatures couldn't get out the village, of that Sokka was sure. That left only one option - it was a disease, it had spread and the creature under tree was from Yangyang. Sokka had to tap Zuko on the shoulder twice to get his attention. He indicated they should continue on the road, Zuko looked like he was about to object but nodded once and started forward eyes fixed on the creature.

Sokka started to follow but a shadow caught his eye under a bush off to his right. Two creatures were huddled, faces turned away from the sunlight. A quick glance told him Zuko hadn't seen them and Sokka decided to keep it that way. As they continued, he kept an eye on the two under the bush while searching the shadows on either side of the road. He nearly bumped into Zuko when he stopped suddenly. Sokka didn't want to look but pulled his eyes toward the creature by the tree - it has lifted its head. It hadn't turned to face them nor did it make any attempt to leave the shade of the tree.

Sokka gripped the stick he had tighter regretting his choice to forgo weapons when they originally left Yangyang. Diplomacy… Zuko took a step forward, eyes on the creature and flames ready. Sokka followed dividing his attention between the two under the bush he knew of and looking out for any others. He trusted Zuko to watch the one under the tree. Both breathed a sigh of relief as they left the forest and entered the farmland round Yangyang.

"My men are not going to be in Yangyang," said Zuko.

Sokka didn't try to suggest otherwise. Even from where they were Yangyang looked deserted, and the fact that Zuko's men hadn't come looking for them last night was all they needed to know.

"We won't make the capital today," he said. "We'll have to overnight in Yangyang."

Zuko made a noncommittal sound but didn't offer anything further. Sokka glanced over at him and stopped. Zuko had his hand up shading his face from the sun.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay enough to get to Yangyang."

Sokka just nodded as he watched Zuko shuffle to Yangyang with his face turned from the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

A/N I struggled with the meet up dialogue so much. I'm not happy with it at all but it's there.

**UNDEAD NATION **

FOUR

Yangyang was deserted. The town was still with no cooking fires, no people going about their business and no children playing in the quiet corners of the street. Aang, Katara and Toph found Zuko's royal vehicle outside the inn but no guards, only some helmets but that was all to suggest any royal presence. There was no sign of Sokka nor Zuko. Nor anything to suggest they had ever been in the town.

"Where is everyone?" asked Katara after they had searched the inn and some surrounding houses.

"It's like they just got up and left, everything is still here - clothes, food, valuables. I don't understand," said Aang. "Are you sure Zuko and Sokka came here?"

Toph nodded.

"Zuko had a meeting with town officials," she said. "It wasn't a secret they were coming here."

"They must have gone somewhere else," said Katara. "Otherwise their stuff would be here… like everybody else's."

"I can't see anything wrong with the town - nothing's broken, no signs of a fight." Aang shook his head. "Why'd they just leave?"

"They didn't leave," said Toph from where she was crouched, hands on the ground.

Aang and Katara shared a look.

"They're dead," continued Toph. "They're under the houses."

Aang glanced between Toph and the nearest house a couple of times before gingerly lowering himself to look. He gaze moved to the next house, and the next.

"They're all under there," he whispered.

Katara crouched down as well.

"Why? How did they even get under there?"

Aang shrugged, his worry deepening.

"Someone's coming - no, two people are coming," said Toph pointing down a narrow road leading out of town.

Relief passed through Aang when he saw Sokka and Zuko coming toward them battered but alive.

"Sokka, Zuko," smiled Katara as she headed toward them, "are you okay? What happened?"

Both appeared to ignore her and were looking around the town.

"Where is everyone?" demanded Zuko.

"Um," Katara was somewhat taken aback by their behaviour. "They're…"

"It's the same here," groaned Zuko.

"Are you okay?" asked Katara seeing Zuko sag.

"What do you mean 'the same here'?" asked Aang.

"Let's get out of here first," said Sokka. "Where's Appa?"

"He's not with us," said Aang, "we came…" He trailed off at the looks of horror and dread on Sokka and Zuko's faces. As one they turned to the afternoon sun.

"What's wrong? Your heartbeats have gone crazy," said Toph moving closer.

"We need to get inside quickly," said Sokka. "They going to wake soon."

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara but let Sokka hurry her along. Zuko was already halfway to the closet house with Toph a step behind him.

"The people under the houses are not completely dead," explained Sokka hustling everyone into the house and securing the door.

"What do you mean not completely dead?" asked Toph helping Zuko into a chair. "They have no heartbeats."

Toph knew the people under the houses were dead, but she also knew that Sokka was telling the truth.

"They come alive when the sun sets," said Sokka checking the windows and closing bedroom doors.

There was a moment of quiet as they digested Sokka's words and followed his actions around the house.

"What?" said Aang and Katara.

"He's telling the truth," said Toph frowning.

"What?" Again in unison.

Aang was now more concerned than before. The disturbance he was feeling and the story Sokka was telling him just didn't feel the same. Sokka was talking about something from a nightmare but the disturbance felt more like a sadness and longing.

"Are you sure?" asked Katara.

"One attacked Zuko in the pit and I saw them all waking up last night," said Sokka.

"In a pit?" Katara latched onto the only phrase that made sense to her.

A different kind of worry passed over Sokka's face as he glanced at Zuko. His concerns about Zuko weren't something he wanted to discuss within his earshot. Katara looked between the two and figured there was something her brother wanted to say that he didn't want Zuko to hear. Had something happened that to the new Fire Lord that placed either him or the Fire Nation in danger.

"Zuko, let me check your wounds," she said with a pointed look at Sokka who gave a brief nod.

Katara had planned to move to another room but Zuko refused to leave the room. Even when Katara tried to argue about privacy, Zuko pulled off his top and wouldn't move from the chair.

"Aang," started Sokka trying a different tactic. "Do you know what could be causing this? Maybe how to stop it before more people get infected?" He added a pointed head hilt in Zuko's direction.

"Is Zuko infected?" asked Aang.

Sokka blew out a sigh as the others looked at Aang before Toph and Katara looked at Zuko.

"You said it wasn't contagious," accused Zuko.

"It's not," lied Sokka.

"Oops," muttered Aang.

"Then why does Aang think I'm infected?"

"You were shielding your face from the sun earlier - I was worried."

"Of course I was shielding my face from the sun - it was at a bad angle, right in my eyes," defended Zuko. "And I was tired from no sleep and being attacked by a monster, and falling into a pit trap."

"He's telling the truth," added Toph.

"Because he thinks he's not infected," pointed out Sokka.

"So you do think I'm infected," said Zuko.

"That's not what I was meaning - if someone thinks they're not something, then they're going to be telling the truth," said Sokka.

"So I am infected but I don't think I'm infected so I'm telling the truth?"

"I don't know if you're infected. I don't know if it's infectious, I'm trying to say that if you think something about yourself, you're not lying. At least not intentionally," explained Sokka.

"Can we move back to where dead people aren't dead," interrupted Katara. "Let's focus on that and we won't have to worry about infections or infected…"

"There's definitely some kind of disturbance in the Spirit World, I felt it as soon as we landed in the Fire Nation," said Aang. "I'm going to to the Spirit World and find it."

"Is it safe to spend the night here?" asked Katara.

Sokka nodded,

"They can't open doors or navigate simple traps."

"Great - I'm going to set up some barriers," said Toph heading toward the door.

"No, it's almost sunset," said Zuko getting to his feet.

"I know, but I will also know where they'll be when they start moving around," said Toph. "And we can't have them leaving the Yangyang.

Sokka knew Toph was right. The dead villagers were trapped in the village but there was nothing stopping the people of Yangyang leaving. As it was he and Zuko had come across dead villagers on their way to Yangyang. He could see Zuko agreed with him even though both of them didn't like it.

"Alright," said Sokka.

Toph nodded at Sokka's unvoiced concerns and headed for the door.

"Just be quick, twinkle toes."

….

Aang opened his eyes to the Spirit World. The feeling of sadness was stronger but he couldn't find the source. There didn't seem to be any spirits in the immediate area but with the air of gloom that covered the place, he wasn't that surprised.

Aang knew he didn't have time to wander around the Spirit World looking for the source of the disruption in the real world. Running through what Sokka and Zuko had told him earlier, he decided to head in the direction of the village. From all accounts, the problem had started there and spread outward till it hit Yangyang. Considering the timeline, it would take a couple of days before it reached the next group of people. Unfortunately, that was the capital city.

It didn't take Aang long to find the spirit that was causing the problem - or so Aang hoped. He wasn't clear on how the spirit's sadness and longing and the horrors of walking corpses went together. He shouted a greeting as he got closer but got no response so he called again.

The spirit slowly rolled over to face him. It watched him approach with no discernable expression.

"Are you talking to me?"

Aang gave a winning smile.

"Yes. I'm Aang, who are you?"

"I don't have a name," said the spirit with a sigh.

The rolling sadness felt like being hit with a wave. Aang felt like his upbeat personality had taken an emotional hit. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

…..

Katara stared at the pitiful meal she had put together. Why had she even bothered? Toph and Sokka were going to complain about the lack of meat and Zuko would only eat it because he had royal manners.

She looked up when she heard the crash but just stared at Zuko laying on the floor. She turned at the sound of Sokka falling before crashing to the ground herself.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

A/N The wonderful comments I received made me rethink my original concept for this story and I spent a lot of time thinking about how I could rework the story into something bigger and more dramatic. But I've decided to stick with the original story line for a number of reasons - main one being I didn't like any of the concepts I came up with and some would involve too much rewriting of situations, characters and interactions.

**UNDEAD NATION **

FIVE

Taking her cues from what Sokka and Zuko told them about their experience in the village, Toph secured Yangyang with with just enough complexity to keep the creatures inside but allow for entry and exit. She was keeping a close feel to the ground for movement under the houses and immediately felt three of her friends fall. Turning on her heel, she headed to the house to see what had happened. An unnatural gloominess had settled over her while she worked and while she had no idea if it was something important or just the situation, they did not have the luxury of dismissing anything unusual.

In the house, Aang remained as she had left him but the others were lying on the door where they had been when she left. She nudged Sokka with her feet but he didn't stir, nor did Zuko and Katara. If a nudge wasn't going to work, a bucket of water should do the trick. And with varying success, it did. A few nudges were needed to completely dispel what ever had come the three.

"I just felt really tired," said Sokka when Toph asked what happened.

"Everything just felt hopeless," added Zuko.

"And pointless - why bother at all," said Katara. "I didn't care that I didn't care."

"Maybe that's what happened to these people - they just gave up living," suggested Sokka.

"A whole village just decided to die?" quested Katara.

"No," said Zuko. "The man at the market, the one that told everyone about the village, he didn't die with the rest."

"Maybe he wasn't from the village," said Katara.

"Toph didn't fall earlier," said Sokka. "I woke up first but I also only felt really tired. People are affected differently, I don't think every died at once - maybe over two or three nights."

"Someone did have to build all that fortification at the village," mused Zuko.

"So something is causing people to give up on life," said Toph. "That definitely Spirit World stuff."

"But they didn't completely give up on life," said Katara.

They others looked at her.

"If they come alive at night, they didn't want to die in the first place," she added.

After a pause, she added,

"Do you think they can be saved?"

"Maybe in Yangyang," lied Sokka. He didn't want to tell Katara about the state of the villagers. He shuddered at the memory of the creature outside the window. "The people in Yangyang were fine when we arrived yesterday. Whatever is causing this is moving slowly, the capital is next but I think we have a couple of days to figure this out."

"We must warn them," said Katara.

"Not yet," interrupted Zuko.

"What do you mean? There're thousands of people in the city, thousands that could die," said Katara.

"I know that," said Zuko tightly. "We have no information, no proof of anything - a wild story. Very few will listen."

"But you're the Fire Lord," objected Katara.

"Yes,_ I _am," said Zuko. "Not Ozai or Azula, Zuko banished prince "usurping" the crown."

Katara couldn't argue that point, many people and ministers felt Zuko wasn't fit to be Fire Lord.

"I'm not doing nothing," said Zuko pointing at Aang. "Aang is in the Spirit World, I will make a decision when he comes back."

Zuko's use of _I_ and not _we_ didn't escape anyone's notice. He was the Fire Lord, he had to make the decisions, he had to govern his country.

"Let's just stay awake till he comes back," said Katara stepping back from the argument.

"Easier said than done," said Sokka. "I was up all night, I'm exhausted."

"I'll keep you awake," volunteered Toph with demonstrative earth bend and grin.

"Wonderful," deadpanned Sokka.

….

"Nuri?"

Aang nodded,

"It sounds great," he added.

"I don't know," mumbled the spirit rolling away from Aang.

"Well, it's rude to say 'hey, you' so I'm going to call you Nuri until you think you think a name you like" said Aang with a little forced cheer. It was difficult to talk to the spir- Nuri. Everything about Nuri was sad and lonely.

"Why are you in the Spirit World?" asked Aang.

"I woke up here," said Nuri.

"Where were you before?"

Nuri heaved a sigh and rolled back to face Aang.

"Nowhere," it said with slight exasperation, "I came into being here."

"You're a new spirit?" Aang was surprised.

Could that explained the feeling of disturbance in the Spirit World? The balance had shifted, or rather changed. Now that he was in the Spirit World, it wasn't an imbalance at all. It was a change, the addition of Nuri. And somehow Nuri's presence was affecting the physical world. Aang knew that spirits usually represented same aspect of nature, meaning Nuri could represent something sad or loney but those were human emotions.

Aang folded himself into a meditation position, he had some thinking to do. If enough people felt the same way, could they bring a spirit into existence? Then would that not have happened when the Fire Nation attacked all those years ago? And what sadness would people be feeling now? People were rejoicing, finally free of the tyranny of the Fire Nation-oh! The people of Fire Nation were feeling insecure and worrying about their future, their relations with other nations, Zuko's return and Ozai's removal from power. It had been different a hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin had killed hundreds of people, destroyed the Air Nomad culture and nearly wiped out the Southern Water Tribe. All the uncertainty and worry that the people of the Fire Nation created Nuri. It might also be why all of this was happening in the Fire Nation.

"Nuri, have you moved from this spot?" asked Aang.

"Why would I move? There's nothing out there"

Aang suddenly grinned.

"Let me show you what's out there."

A flash of inspiration - Nuri's presence was affecting the physical world because it's state was concentrated. Loneliness, despair and hurt were all part of nature, just as much as joy and love and silliness. But it needed to be mixed together, shared to lessen the burden and keep balance. Keeping a balance within and without.

….

"I think Aang's done something," said Zuko. "I feel like a weight has lifted."

After a moment, Katara nodded,

"I feel it too."

"I'm still tired," said Sokka.

"Is anything happening outside?" asked Zuko.

Being on floorboards, Toph shrugged.

"Dunno."

Sokka threw her a look before peering into the twilight. The same time last night, creatures had been spilling out from under the houses. Feeling a little braver, Sokka moved closer to the window.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark under the houses," he said. "But last night they were already out at this time."

"Aang must have found whatever was causing it and sorted it out," said Katara.

"Wait, I think something is moving," said Sokka still pressed against the glass.

"I can check," offered Toph but was soundly rejected by Zuko and Sokka. "I wasn't going to go outside."

A light tap of her foot brought a chunk of earth through the floorboards. The others watched as she concentrated on the ground.

"There is some movement but it's not strong. More like flopping around rather than trying to get up."

"Aang may have solved the problem but the effects may last a little longer," suggested Sokka.

"Whether the efforts are gone or not, we have to stay here tonight," said Zuko. "Tomorrow we can go back to the capital."

"What happens if Aang hasn't returned?" asked Katara.

Zuko glanced at the Avatar.

"Two of you can stay but I have to get back to the capital and I need some help."

"I'll go back with you," offered Sokka. "Toph and Katara are more than enough to protect Aang."

"Oh," said Toph.

"Is something happening?" asked Sokka, the others also on alert.

"No," said Toph. "I just told everyone that Zuko had eaten something bad so you'll have to sneak back in."

Zuko blew out a sigh.

"It was better than saying you're missing."

"Yes," agreed Zuko. "Yes, it was."

"Did no one question not seeing the Fire Lord return home?" asked Sokka.

"It was… late at night?" suggested Toph with a shrug.

"We'll figure out something," said Sokka. "We always do."

"Do you think we can risk some sleep?" asked Katara looking of Sokka and Zuko.

"I'm going to risk it," said Sokka, "I do wake me if I turn into a monster."

Zuko nodded. He wasn't like he had a choice anyway, he was drifting off as the talked. His faith was in Aang.

"I'll keep an eye on you," said Toph.

"We're on floorboards," said Sokka.

"Katara will help me," smiled Toph.

Sokka didn't have the energy to banter further and drifted off to sleep.

….

Aang returned sometime in the early hours of the morning. While Sokka and Zuko were still sleeping, he headed out to get Appa so they could return to the palace as soon as possible. He promised to explain everything on the ride home. Katara hadn't been keen on him moving about at night and by himself but the sky was lightening and he made a good argument about Zuko needing to be back before people started taking note of his absence.

Naturally, Sokka and Zuko hadn't been happy about Aang decision but he was already back by the time they woke so there wasn't much they could say about it. And Aang pointed out that he wasn't just any kid - he was the Avatar. After Aang's explanation about his encounter with Nuri, talk turned to Yangyang and the village, and how to clean up the mess.

"I don't like the idea of a cover up," said Zuko.

"It's not really a cover up," said Sokka. "A "disease" did kill everyone."

"A disease is stretching it," said Zuko.

"An affliction," suggested Toph.

"People are going to ask questions - why the fortification? Why is everyone under the houses?" pointed out Zuko.

"Telling people about Nuri will be confusing," said Aang. "They won't understand."

"If we explain it properly, they might," said Zuko.

"The truth sounds like their fault," said Katara.

"Which it kinda is," said Toph.

"Thank you, Toph," deadpanned Zuko.

"It could just be a mysterious unexplained event," said Sokka.

"The Spirit World is mysterious," added Aang. He didn't like the cover up idea either but he also knew how little people knew about the Spirit World and he didn't want it used as an excuse for misdeeds.

Zuko flopped his head back against Appa's saddle, he didn't have the energy to argue. He was tired and sore and he had to draw on his Blue Mask past to get back into the palace. The others sensed his mood and dropped the topic.

Sneaking Zuko back into the palace was easier than expected, Aang made a flashy entrance with fire tricks while Sokka and Toph distracted the inner guards so Zuko could sneak past and into his private rooms. His hidden injuries and appearance helped with the story Toph had spread round. A wash and a change of clothes had him feeling better and he managed to eat something before heading out to greet Aang upon his arrival. As rehearsed, Aang apologised for not meet him sooner but had an urgent Spirit World matter to attend to in Yangyang. They lamented on how they had just missed each other before Zuko sent out an investigation team.

Once they were alone, Zuko blew out a sigh.

"What a nightmare."

"The creatures or the politics?" asked Sokka.

"Both," muttered Zuko still not liking the cover up but understanding the greater picture.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Zuko asked,

"Aang, would you mind staying for a couple of days? Just to make sure…"

"Of course," agreed Aang. "I want to check in on Nuri as well."

"Well, I saw job well done everyone," said Sokka with a clap of his hands.

"Everyone?" asked Katara. "Aang did all the work."

Sokka reeled in shock.

"I protected the Fire Lord," he said. "I pulled him from the pit of death."

"You said I got out myself," pointed out Zuko.

"You don't remember?" asked Katara.

Zuko raised a hand to stall her concern.

"It's not like that," he said. "Now that I've calmed down, I do remember. In the moment, I got… confused."

"I still guarded you all night," said Sokka with a slight pout.

"Yes, you did," agreed Zuko. "Aang did solve the problem, but Sokka did protect me."

Zuko suddenly looked at Sokka.

"You did protect me, thank you."

Zuko's sudden serious tone threw Sokka a bit.

"We're friends," he said.

"Okay, okay, everyone did something," interrupted Toph. "Let's get something to eat."

"Let's get meat," added Sokka.

"It's a super treat," continued Toph while the others laughed.

"At Zuko's… feet?"

"What?" said Zuko.

"Eew," said Katara.

"It rhymes," shrugged Sokka.

Aang raised his hand,

"I'm a vegetarian."

END


End file.
